Diner familial
by Yasmine-mikaelson
Summary: Voulant apaiser les tentions dans sa famille,hope décida d'organiser un diner familial chez les mikaelson mais que se passerait-il si des secrets embarrassants étaient dévoilés lors de la soirée?A la fin du diner la famille sera t-elle unie comme autrefois? klaroline, haylijah ,kennet, esther/mikael.désolé pour le résumé un peu nul mais l'histoire ne l'est pas!


En réalité, certains diraient qu'elle est folle, d'autres qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort extrêmement puissant ou encore que c'était simplement une blague de mauvais goût mais non c'était véritablement vrai : Hope Mikaelson avait réellement organisé un diner avec sa famille, TOUTE sa famille!

Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas le plus étrange, ce qui était réellement déconcertant c'est que tout le monde avait fini par accepter. Bien sur klaus avait d'abord été totalement contre et pensait sérieusement que sa fille était devenu folle mais après les supplications de Hope, les railleries d'hayley et l'explication du point de vue « pacifique » d'elijah il avait enfin soutenu qu'ils restaient tout de même…un groupe de personnes méfiantes et psychopathes qui partageaient le même sang! Kol avait éclaté de rire jusqu'à en pleurer avant de voir le regard on-ne peut-plus-sérieux de son grand-frère et le les yeux meurtriers de klaus, il s'était ensuite assis en silence et commença à assimiler l'information en boudant. Esther avait beaucoup réfléchi à la proposition avant d'admettre qu'ils pouvaient essayer d'être civile pour une soirée et ça lui donnait une bonne raison pour voir son mari qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de 1000ans tandis que finn avait simplement suivi le mouvement.

* * *

><p>Mikael était assis sur un fauteuil et regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée dans le salon de sa nouvelle vérifia une fois de plus l'heure sur sa montre et se demanda réellement si il devait y aller ou pas.<p>

_ Toi aussi tu hésites dit une voix derrière se retourna surpris et fut encore plus choqué de voir sa femme adossée à sa porte.

_ Esther salua Mikael en se tu n'étais une sorcière maniaque du contrôle qui lève une armée chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée je te dirais que tu es ravissante finit-il ironiquement. Cette dernière sourit et marcha lentement vers lui

_ Et toi si tu n'étais pas un vampire chasseur de vampire qui détruit toujours tout sur son passage je te dirais que tu n'es pas mal non plus

_ Eh bien on va dire que je suis à la retraite sourit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Mikael ne put s'empêcher encore longtemps et caressa sa joue. Esther commença à avoir du mal à respirer à cause de leur proximité alors que lui souriait, fier de l'effet qu'il avait encore sur sa femme. Tu m'as manqué murmura-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

_c'est étrange toi tu…commença t-elle mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Mikael qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Esther fut tellement surprise par son initiative qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais lorsque la langue de son mari demanda l'accès a sa bouche, elle reprit ses esprits et le repoussa légèrement en posant ses mains sur son torse.

_ Mikael nous ne pouvons pas dit-elle même si ses yeux disaient le contraire

_ Oses me dire que tu n'en n'as pas envie rétorqua t-il en plongeant dans son cou et l'en parsèment de baisers. Esther respirait de plus en plus mal mais le repoussa quand même

_ Ce n'est pas la question nous ne sommes plus…un couple finit-elle releva la tête et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Tu le veux et je le veux aussi c'est tout ce qui compte dit-il en descendant lentement ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce fut trop pour elle, à ce moment-là, Esther ne pouvait plus répondre de ses actes. C'est si difficile de…

_ tais-toi et embrasse-moi! ordonna Esther en passant ses mains derrière son cou et l'attirant dans un baiser. Mikael sourit contre ses lèvres au comportement possessif de sa femme qu'il aimait passa ses mains sous ses cuisses alors qu'elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Mikael dériva vers son cou et la déposa à vitesse vampirique sur une table

* * *

><p>_ sérieusement on est oblige d'y aller? Demanda kol pour la énième fois sans pour autant lâcher son téléphone. Depuis quelques semaines il ne se séparait plus du mobile, tout le monde s'était demandé à qui il envoyait tous ses messages mais après 5 ou 6 jours à s'acharner sur lui ils avaient tous laissé tomber, klaus le premier.<p>

_ kol pour la dernière fois père ne connais pas le chemin du manoir alors nous devons l'escorter jusqu'à la maison puis nous irons chercher mère pour les mêmes raisons expliqua elijah

_ Ouais mais pourquoi moi ?!

_ Tout simplement parce que tu as perdu à la courte paille, c'est la faute à pas de chance ! Lui répondit klaus en souriant

_ Et vous pourquoi vous êtes là?

_ Vu que rebekah refuse de te prêter sa voiture et que je ne peux décemment pas te donner la mienne je vais jouer les chauffeurs alors qu'elijah il est là pour…pour…tu es là pourquoi déjà? Demanda l'hybride en se tournant vers son frère aîné. Kol sourit et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de jean tandis qu'elijah roula des yeux à leur comportement enfantin.

_ Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous ne déclenchez pas une bagarre stupide avec notre père

_ Oh oui Mr pacifique, j'avais oublié le taquina klaus avant de se garer devant la maison de Mikael. Les trois Mikaelson sortirent de la voiture. Au moment où elijah s'apprêtait à sonner, kol le devança et ouvrit directement la porte.

_ Père nous sommes venus vous…OH MON DIEU MES YEUX ! s'écria kol en les couvrant de ses mains, elijah et klaus détournèrent le regard tandis que Mikael remonta rapidement son pantalon et Esther remis sa culotte et baissa sa robe tout en descendant de la table.

_ Eh merde murmura klaus sans lever les yeux, pour une fois elijah était d'accord avec lui

_ Punaise mais que faisiez-vous ? demanda kol sans attendre vraiment de réponse

_ Vous auriez pu frapper se justifia Mikael en refermant la boucle de sa ceinture

_ Vraiment ?! Parce que vous nous auriez entendu tout en…dit klaus sans avoir la force de finir sa phrase. Mikael le foudroya du regard alors qu'elijah tentait vainement de chasser ces images de son esprit. Esther quant à elle était trop embarrassée pour dire quoi que ce soit et se contenta de réajuster sa robe et ses cheveux en bataille.

_ Sérieusement aucun enfant ne mérite d'être traumatisé à ce point commenta kol en massant ses paupières

_ Si vous voulez tout savoir… commença Mikael

_ Justement on n'en n'as pas envie! Crièrent en même temps kol et klaus

_ Dieu j'aurai du rester au manoir murmura elijah pour lui-même. Je vous attends dans la voiture annonça t-il ne pouvant plus supporter la maladresse de la situation. Il sortit rapidement sans un dernier regard pour ses parents.

_ Je...vais prendre une douche annonça Esther pour casser le silence gênant

_ Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda Mikael plein de sous-entendus

_ Pitié mes oreilles! Gémit klaus. Le chasseur de vampire sourit tandis qu'Esther roula des yeux

_ Mikael arrêtez d'embarrasser nos fils le réprimanda t-elle

_ Ce n'est pas mon père! Cracha klaus en sortant. Honnêtement, bien sur il ne l'admettrait jamais mais klaus avait dis ça plus pour trouver une porte de sortie à cette situation qu'autre chose.

_ Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec ce bâtard repiqua Mikael ce qui lui valut un regard noir de kol et Esther. Alors cette douche ?

_ Beurk! Je suis pas venu ici pour voir mes parents fricotter comme des ados, on vous attend dehors annonça kol en sortant rapidement à son tour de la maison.

Il s'assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture de son frère toujours aussi silencieuse.

_ putain de merde dit kol à voix haute. Elijah et klaus ne purent qu'hocher la tête ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter. C'était comme…

_ A 8ans quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit et entres dans la chambre de tes parents sans frapper finit elijah

_ Bingo répondit kol. Ce diner craint avant d'avoir commencer!

_ Je sais. A cause de mes sens d'hybride originel je peux encore sentir l'odeur du sexe! Rétorqua klaus avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des gémissements dans ma tête! Se lamenta t-il

_ Je te plains Nik compatit son petit-frère. Attends, toi aussi tu les entends ?!

_ Vous aussi ? ? S'étonna elijah

Au même moment, Mikael et Esther sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture du vampire. Lorsqu'ils virent leurs enfants leur expression changea : Mikael souriait fier et satisfait tandis qu'Esther rougissait encore plus dans l'embarras que tout à l'heure. Après avoir observé attentivement leurs parents, les regards des trois frères se croisèrent et ils ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait

_ OH MON DIEU JE VAIS VOMIR ! Cria kol en se penchant en avant.

_ PAS DANS MA VOITURE ! Hurla klaus en se retournant vers on frère.

* * *

><p>_ Ils arrivent bientôt ? demanda hayley alors qu'elle, sa fille et rebekah attendaient le reste de la famille pour le diner. Finn avait préféré attendre seul dehors mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.<p>

_ Nik a surement du faire exprès de se tromper de route pour arriver en retard et énerver notre père suggéra rebekah

_ Papa serait prêt a tout pour sécher cette soirée, tante bekah tu ne trouves pas qu'il était un peu trop en colère par rapport au diner ? demanda hope

_ Eh bien il a dit, et je cite « Ma fille est victimes d'une de ces crises d'adolescence farfelues des énergumènes insipides de son lycée tout aussi fade qu'hypocrite. » donc non il réagit comme d'habitude répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

_ J'ai presque 18 ans il pourrait commencer à me considérer comme une fille mature!

_ Tu connais ton père soupira hayley

_ C'est une vrai reine de drame enchérit sa tante. Hope était sur le point d'en rajouter une couche lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée pour voir les trois frères entrer, le moral à zéro.

_ Kol ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Se moqua rebekah

_ si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu crois-moi petite sœur tu aurais préféré en voir un dit il avant de passer devant elle. Elle se retourna interroger vers ses autres frères avec une expression qui disait « _j'ai raté quelque chose? »_ mais klaus l'ignora et entra tandis qu'elijah lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant mais pas crédible avant de suivre l'hybride. Puis vint enfin le tour de ses parents. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir l'un avec l'autre ils hochèrent simplement la tête en signe de salutation avant d'entrer à leur tour. Hayley adressa un petit sourire aux parents Mikaelson tandis que hope leur fit chacun un câlin de bonne foi, certes maladroit mais de bonne foi tout de même.

Enfin vint le moment fatidique où ils passèrent à table. Klaus s'assit comme à son habitude en tête de table, à sa gauche sa fille, hayley et rebekah et a sa droite kol, elijah, finn et Esther, Mikael était lui a l'opposé de l'hybride originel. Le diner était assez silencieux, de temps en temps on pouvait voir klaus et elijah échanger quelques phrases intelligentes ou kol et rebekah s'envoyer des insultes sans pour autant qu'il lâche son portable mais globalement c'était…plutôt triste.

_ Alors hope comment vont les cours ? demanda Mikael à la surprise générale. Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui et le regardèrent étrangement.

_ Euh ça va j'essaie le plus possible de m'appliquer comme c'est ma dernière année répondit-elle

_ Et quel métier voudrais-tu exercer ?

_ Comme si tu t'en souciais murmura kol assez fort pour que tous les vampires et hybrides présents purent l'entendre. Elijah lui donna discrètement un coup dans les côtes alors qu'hayley roula des yeux

_ Aie ! Quoi c'est vrai ! s'exclama t-il

_ Médecin, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre pour un vampire mais oncle elijah m'apprend à me contrôler et puis je suis aussi une sorcière et un loup-garou donc ça devrait aller finit hope klaus et hayley ressentirent une pointe de fierté en écoutant leur fille parler avec tant d'assurance mais malheureusement le bonheur ne dura pas.

_ Je suis vraiment content pour toi ma petite fille dit Mikael

_ Ce n'est pas ta petite fille annonça klaus avec une once d'amertume

_ Je suis son grand-père ce qui fait d'elle ma petite fille répliqua le chasseur de vampire sur le même ton

_ Tu n'es pas son grand-père, tu n'es pas mon père, vous n'avez aucun lien ! Surenchérit klaus

_ Oh les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes dit kol en délaissant légèrement son portable. Cette fois il reçu un coup de pied de sa sœur sous la table. Mais aie !

_ Quoique tu penses ça ne m'intéresses vraiment pas. Je suis son grand père que tu le veuilles ou pas ça ne fais aucune différence petit ! Cassa Mikael. Cette fois s'en fut trop pour klaus

_ Tu crois que parce que tu t'envoie en l'air avec sa grand-mère que ça fais de toi son grand-père ! Hurla t-il. Après ça, tout ce passa très vite: Rebekah recracha sa gorgée de vin, kol eut un énorme sourire, hayley s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande, elijah prit sa tête dans ses mains tout en murmurant continuellement qu'il savait que ça arriverait, finn lui écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers sa mère pour chercher le moindre indice qui lui montrerait que c'était un pur mensonge mais les joues de la sorcière s'enflammèrent et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège sans pouvoir relever la tête trop honteuse. Esther n'avait pas la force de croiser le regard d'un de ses enfants. Hope ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir tandis que Mikael serra son couteau dans ses mains dans la colère tout en faisant un duel de regard avec klaus. Chacun était sur le point de bondir sur l'autre lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés à temps.

_ papa laisse tomber ça n'en vaut pas la peine dit hope en posant sa main sur celle de son père. Le regard de klaus passa de sa fille à son beau-père, puis de son beau-père à sa fille avant de se reposer sur elle. Il soupira mais se calma tout de même et caressa délicatement la main de hope avec un petit sourire

_ Mikael ne commences pas ordonna Esther d'un ton autoritaire, celui-ci roula des yeux avant de desserrer son couteau et retrouver une expression calme. Le diner reprit mais cette fois, il y avait un silence très gênant à l'appui mais qui, heureusement fut couper par un coup à la porte.

_ Je vais ouvrir annonça rebekah en se levant. Sans attendre de réponse, elle sprinta vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur…

_ Marcel ? S'étonna t-elle

_ Bonsoir ma princesse dit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p><em> Si vous aimez il y aura une suite,j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! <em>


End file.
